Cosmic Era Locations (Resolutions)
These are various locations featured in the anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions. Locations in Space 'Ame-no-Mihashira' An Orb Union space station under control of the Sahaku twins. The station includes facilities to construct and repair mobile suits and is protected by a large number of MBF-M1 M1 Astray units, as well as several prototype mobile suits. 'Aprilius One' Aprilius One is a Space Colony and the capital of the PLANTs and home to the PLANT Supreme Council. This is due to the fact that April 1 was the birthday of George Glenn, the first Coordinator. Because of this it is a major attack target for the Earth Alliance. 'Armory Two' A PLANT-type military colony, located at Lagrange 4. It was created after the Theft at Armory One left the colony heavily damaged. 'Artemis asteroid' An asteroid fortress in Earth orbit at Lagrange 3, the facility in the possession of the Eurasian Federation. Despite being protected by a powerful Lightwave Barrier energy shield, it is considered strategically worthless. 'Debris Belt' A huge ring of many junk, like old satellites, empty tanks, destroyed space ships and mobile suits and even the remains of destroyed colonies (like Junius Seven), which came into the range of Earth’s gravity. Because of the gravity sometimes parts of the belt spiral inwards and fall on Earth. 'Factory' A secret factory hidden in the rock mass of the asteroid belt. It has connections with the Terminal organization. Locations on the Moon 'Copernicus City' The first city built on the moon, it seems to be neutral, allowing people from all nations to enter it. 'Daedalus lunar base' A ZAFT military base situated on the dark side of the moon. It has since removed the remains of the Requiem superweapon. Locations on Earth 'Carpentaria Base' A major ZAFT military base of ZAFT on Earth, located along the northern coast of the PLANT-aligned nation Oceania Union, on the continent of Australia. 'Gibraltar Base' The second major ZAFT military base south of Gilbraltar. 'Giga-Float' Built by the Earth Alliance for civilian use, the Giga-Float is a gigantic artificial island, which carries a fifty-kilometer-long Mass Driver. 'Lagash Base' A secret underwater supply facility maintained by ZAFT in the Pacific Ocean. It supports six enormous submarines that are used to resupply ZAFT's Carpentaria Base and Gibraltar Base. The base consists of several interconnected dome structures, with docking facilities for the submarines. It is named for the ancient Sumerian city Lagash. 'Onogoro Island' One of several islands in the archipelago which makes up the Orb Union. Onogoro is controlled by the Orb Union military which holds the ports, fleet, anything military and also by Morgenroete. Morgenroete Inc. munitions company is located on the island, and its high-security facilities are protected even from satellite surveillance. The 50 km long Kaguya mass driver is also located on the island, held together by a mass of smaller islands. The name Onogoro is derived from an island in Japanese mythology. 'Victoria Base' An Earth Alliance base, founded in CE 21 by the Eurasian Federation and the South Africa Union in east Africa and the location of the Habilis Mass Driver. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Resolutions